


And I will always hold you

by awkward_lynx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Parental Roy, Parental Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_lynx/pseuds/awkward_lynx
Summary: " Can I hug you fullmetal?"Eds head whipped up, uncertain eyes gazing up for the longest of times before finally giving a small nod.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	And I will always hold you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,  
> Look I tried okay but I kept losing motivation and personally its not at the level I wanted to take it to but it's better than nothing eh. Anyways I hope you enjoy.  
> [Playlist I used while writing this,check it out y'all.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2dkb1ECpRPneHcoySnKNqZ)

Roy Mustang was tired.

It was late in the evening and long since all his team members had left Central headquarters. Roy on the other hand was stuck with a stack of paperwork on his desk that he had been ignoring from quite a while. So this entire predicament was his own fault really.

He had hoped to be done by now though but the paperwork proved itself a beast and Roy was exhausted. An unconquerable beast he decided, for tonight atleast. He had been at it for far too long and the dull ache in his head had been steadily increasing.

Sighing he briefly scanned over the sheet directly in front of him. Heavy, mindless eyes skimming over it before signing his name.  
Getting up from his desk, he took a long look at the dreadful piece of paper before carefully placed it in the competed stack of documents.

He was done for the day.

Time to leave.

Picking up his coat, Roy walking out to the front of his office where his eyes fell on an obnoxiously red bundled mess abandoned by its owner on the corner of the couch.

Fullmetal

Oh god fullmetal.

That goddamn smirking prodigy whom Roy was certain purely existed for the sole purpose of giving Roy heart attacks. The kid had somehow managed to get kidnapped and then proceeded to bring down the entire building where he had been kept.With himself in it .Inspite of Roy making it sure to the kid he was sending backup. 

The entire affair had undoubtedly scared Roy. More than he would ever admit to the brat and so Roy had done what Roy does best, put a stopper on his heart and well, yell.  
Something closely resembling guilt prickled in his stomach as he remembered his interaction with fullmetal. He'd never actually yelled at the kid ever before. Sure he had reprimanded him but yelling was something Roy preferred to be kept minimal.Although today's incident had been enough for him to just snap. Gosh he had hadn't even let fullmetal explain himself before exploding on the kid. 

Sighing he picked it up. He would return it to him tomorrow along with an apology. He really did owe the kid that much.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The night was cold as Roy walked the now empty grounds of central command.

He had just about reached the gate when a flash of movement to his right caught his eye. There behind a bushy row row of plants was a small bench and Roy could make out the rough outline of a human physique with gold hair. There was only one person with gold hair.

“Fullmetal? ”

If the kid heard him he made no indication to acknowledge him in any way.

Roy walked closer until he was standing right in front of Ed whose eyes were fixed straight on the ground below him.

“Hey, pipsqueak?” he tried again hoping the familiar jab would illicit some response from the kid.

Ed's eyes lifted meeting his before his gaze lowered once again to the ground .

Colonel?” came the soft response and Roy knew something was not right here. Fullmetal was being too well un-fullmetal like and it worried him.

“Find the answers of life in the mud there fullmetal?”.

His question was met with silence. Unusual Roy's brain supplied. Very unusual. 

“Look I dismissed you hours ago, You should be at the dorms, not here… Its late Ed." Roy said as he took Ed's bundled up coat from his arms before proceeding to drape it around the kid. The kid flinched away from the movement, large scared golden eyes poring into his before squeezing shut.

“I didn’t realize”, Ed whispered eyes still shut. Now this was beyond worrying. He'd never seen fullmetal this way and it was ringing all sorts of alarm bells in his head. Something was very wrong here.

“You didn’t realize the sky turned black in front of your eyes?”

“Look back off okay I'll go…in a while okay?” 

Roy silently assessed the kid for injuries before sliding down to sit next to Ed.

“Edward what happened?”

Ed shrugged pulling his obnoxious red coat around himself, fingers clutching the red fabric tight.  
“Nothing..”

“ …nothing?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on Ed you cant expect me to actually believe that."

Ed's fingers clutched his coat tighter.

“ If this is about today, I know I was harsh kid and I do believe I owe you an apology..”

“I'm not a kid! ''

“Okay look sorry Ed.. Just you have to talk to someone.."

“Just leave me alone bastard. Back off. Leave. I don’t want to talk and since when do you care anyways.”

“Ed I...."

“I don’t have anyone to talk to. I don’t bastard. Everyone leaves. They always leave. Father left without ever looking back. Mother was…Al is all I have and I cant talk to him. I cant .I have to keep it together for Al because God he doesn't deserve it. I have to be there for him..and" Ed's voice cracked and Roy felt his own heart break.

He reached out but Ed shrunk back from his hand in a way that took Roy's broken heart and further smashed the pieces into a million parts. 

“I'm sorry...”,Ed whispered after a long silence. Any softer and Roy would've missed it. “..about the building today. I really didn’t mean to you know.”

The defeat in Ed's voice made something flare up in Roy's chest that if he didn't know better might've called it parental. No.

“ I got it covered but it would do us both some good if buildings didn’t explode wherever you went.”

Ed hummed before turning his head upwards to the sky. 

“Why didn’t you wait for backup Ed?”

Ed looked at him eyes sharp and searching before giving an answer.

“I couldn’t, their leader, the weasely dude wanted to…..”

“ ...he wanted, they wanted me Mustang, to do stuff ya know, that sorta stuff said I was pretty and he was…I panicked Mustang, its so stupid huh.”

A new feeling erupted in Roy's chest ,this one however he was very familiar with. Rage

"They did what?! Fullmetal why didn't you tell me. Oh gosh kid..."

"It's fine Mustang, they didn't even do much just some..some... touching and I .."

" No Ed. Look at me. Nothing about that is okay. That shouldn't have happened. Oh god I'm so sorry fullmetal..."

"I'm fine Mustang really"

Nothing about Ed was okay right now and Roy knew that and so he did something he never thought in a million futures he would initiate.

" Can I hug you fullmetal?"

Ed's head whipped up, uncertain eyes gazing up for the longest of times before finally giving a small nod.

Roy reached over pulling Ed to his chest, arms wrapping around his slender frame as he rested his chin on Ed's head.

God Roy had bastards to torch but for now he would settle with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo please leave a comment as those always make my day.  
> Until next time my lovelies.


End file.
